sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Threnody for the Dawn characters
The following is a list of characters appearing throughout A Threnody For Dawn. * Soulstorm Also referred to as the Demon of Riene, Soulstorm was excavated from a ruins called Phantom Deep located out in the Wastelands of Lunaria, having crashed there after being exiled from Riene. * Junior A peculiar girl who appears everywhere. Aer's Story * Aer Soroval The eldest daughter of Leumas Soroval, she is quick to leave her home in search of her missing brother. She is actually the daughter of Voltaire and Madeiros. She later loses her mind and becomes the Siege of Blades. * Reiko Ruzicka The son of Leumas Soroval, he disappears during the Shadow Crisis. Eventually, it comes to light that he is actually Raiden in "human form", having been placed with Leumas and Aer by Azurel who augmented their memories to make them a real family. * Darrick Hauser A wandering mercenary, Darrick and his "brother" meet Aer in Davneon shortly after the destruction of Club Ostia. * Arkander Skath A wandering mercenary, Skath, along with his brother, are found by the Solaran Guard after an attack by Lunarian soldiers. * Opera Wildwind Formerly, the Emissary Vox, Opera Vocibus joined the Wildwind tribe and birthed twin daughters. * Tiffanna Wildwind Daughter of Opera Wildwind, she is the meticulous twin. * Tikei Wildwind One of a pair of twins along with Tiffanna, she is the impulsive twin. * Dalyn Michaelis After the death of Dominic and the disappearance of Diphas, Dalyn becomes the king of Lunaria. * Captain Niko Niko is the captain of King Dalyn's royal guard. * Kasumi Kagurazaki A bounty hunter from the underwater city of Gaara... * Lazarus Cartelan Wielder of the Chaos Arccipher, before becoming sheriff of Dienara, Lazarus traveled beside Aeron Abernathy to find the missing Princess Threnody. * Januarius Voltaire One of Aeon's clones, Voltaire takes over his research after his death and delves into much darker territory, going so far as to experiment on his own unborn child. * Cipher Diaz A servant of Aeon abducted and experimented upon, he later defies Voltaire in order to safeguard Madeiros' daughter. * Cipher Madeiros A servant of Aeon abducted and experimented upon until she could no longer speak, she is the mother of Aer Soroval by Voltaire. * The Seraph A strange angelic creature discovered residing within the Tartarus Gate by Aer Soroval and the Wildwinds. A giant of awesome power and arrogance who lurks behind the complicated scenes of death and manipulation and destruction laid down by his cohorts. * Shadow A mysterious figure which seems to be stalking Aer along her journey, it is later revealed to be Shae Highwind, a strange girl who resembles Aer in appearance. * Klaus Bartuski Former adventurer-turned-knight. * Aeon Digeros One of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light in Solaris and the Unending Road in Lunaria, Aeon developed the taboo of will-transference. Mentioned by Cipher Diaz. * Agnar Randias the Tempest Progenitor of the Agnar family line, Agnar was once lover of the goddess Bryn. Mentioned by Michael and Ace. * Amandus Lefaris Being one of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light in Solaris and the Unending Road/Dark Pillar in Lunaria. Also shares credit for the Knights' technology. Mentioned (alluded to by Cipher Diaz) * Arkander D'raka and former slave-turned-adventurer. Mentioned (alluded to by Ace) * Autis Musica ' Adventurer and friend of Ace and Arkander. Mentioned (alluded to by Ace) * 'Makkius Leviticus Son of Leutikris. Mentioned. * Marion Roman Founder of the Orphanarium. Mentioned. * [[Clyde Rauss|'Clyde "Saint" Rauss']] A deckhand from the pirate ship Stripped Tiger. Michael's Story * Michael An orphan from Xelovia, he is taken in by Taliel Alatheia to serve as an Acolyte in the Sept of Aesar. * Rasandiel Born Danier sal Grimoire, he is the son of Marion Roman and joined the Church of Aesar shortly after leaving Lunaria in search of his father. * Ace Soldier in the Solaran Guard and son of Pietr Sonde, Ace is searching for his two best friends, Autis and Arkander. * Arizona Liveley A Euvarian soldier marching with the Solaran Guard to combat the forces of Lunaria, Arizona's primary purpose is to discover the fate of her sister, Princess Threnody. * Roger Hardy A thief and con artist talented in parlor tricks, Roger wishes to learn how to wield true magic. His reputation has earned him the moniker "Hirudo." * Lysandr Self-proclaimed deputy-sheriff of Dienara, Lysandr escorts Leutikris to Lumier Paris to discover the location of a missing key. * Leutikris A somewhat goofy klutz seeking out his son Makkius who was separated from the rest of their Wayward clan shortly after coming into contact with Regis Alustrov. * Lumier Paris Concerned over Regis Alustrov's decision to give his key to Makkius, Lumier has Lysandr bring him Leutikris so as to learn Makkius's location. * Tiger Hawke Captain of the Stripped Tiger, Tiger helps Michael and his friends after her father attacks her crew as an undead creature. * Anemone A deckhand on the pirate ship Stripped Tiger. * Antonia A member of Tiger Hawke's pirate crew. * Antimony A strong deckhand on Captain Hawke's payroll. * Iraia Edinburgh A cheerful girl and Tiger's closest friend... * Mason Hawke The undead father of Captain Tiger Hawke, his ship, the Stormy Hawk rises from the depths to attack his daughter for harboring Leutikris. * Valerie Grimoire An amateur sorceress, she works with Mason Hawke before his abandons her to Tiger's crew. * Queen Miriel Euvarian dignitary and mother of Princess Threnody, Miriel is also a former member of the Church of Ausar and a close friend of Taliel Alatheia. * Captain Halcyon The captain of the Proclamant Wilders, Euvaria's military force. * Vulf A form taken by Leumas Soroval after having been abducted by Aeon and experimented upon. After a rampage, he is temporarily incarcerated in the Solaran attic.